The Prince Lives
by WolverineFan1994
Summary: I own nothing. Characters are all J.K.Rowling's.  Severus Snape wakes up from what was suppoesed to be his death. Yet, he's alive. Tell what you think!
1. Chp1:A Shriek of Panic!

Severus Snape miraculously lived from Nagini's bite on his neck. Story takes from there at end of the Battle of Hogwarts. [CHARACTERS ARE THE CREATION OF J. K. ROWLING. STORY IS MY OWN TWIST SO, SPOILERS MAY APPEAR. DON'T READ UNLESS WANT TO READ THEM.]

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Shriek of panic.<p>

Severus Snape opens his eyes, he is lying on floor of the shrieking shack. He looks at his neck to see he is still bleeding and so still alive.

He rolls up his left sleeve to check his watch.

It says 10:30pm.

_I was dead a half an __**hour? **_

_A bloody half hour and I am alive. _

_How is that __**possible**__?_

Snape recollects the last things that happened to him.

_POTTER! The memories… He saw but did the __**Dark**__ Lord __**kill**__ him? _

Snape got up off the ground and took out a potion vial from his robe pocket of _Essence of Dittany_.

He uncorked the vial and drank it.

With a grimace, Snape swallowed and after 5 minutes saw the wound in his neck disappear.

_That's done but, what the bloody hell do I do now? Should I go find Potter? But where do I look? The pensive! Could he still be in there watching the memories? Just bloody great I got to go look for Potter all around the damn ruddy castle. Merlin this is bloody annoying._

Putting on a disillusion charm, Snape walked out of the shack and flew to the school.

He looked from the Great Hall, his former offices', to the Room of Requirement, which was burning of what looked like fiendfyre to him and tried to put out but _**failed**_ and had to run out of there.

Snape thought of where else to look and could think of nowhere and then, it dawned on him.

_The Forbidden Forest! _

Snape, running as fast he could ran in the forest just as he saw Harry on the ground and saw Rubeus Hagrid pick him up.

_He's dead…!_

While he watches and silent and hidden walks with Hagrid he hears him talk:

"Are y'eh happy now? Are y'eh that Harry Potter's dead?" and as they walked into the Great Hall and everyone (-Snape saw-) was watching Voldemort walk in with Hagrid and the Death Eaters behind him.

They stopped when they all were in there and everyone watched Voldemort speak:

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!"

A panicked shriek filled the halls and everyone turned to see Ginny Weasley shriek again and then faint.


	2. Chp2:A Twist in the Battle!

Chapter 2: A Twist in the Battle

Snape watched as Ginny Weasley fainted and then saw Voldemort and the Death Eaters laughing.

"Fools! Did you really think Harry Potter, a mere boy could live! He is nothing! You answer to me. So, who shall join us in celebratory triumph? Who? Or you die and it is pitiful to spill so much magical blood as much has been spilled already. So, who shall join us?"

Nobody moved but, Neville Longbottom.

Snape eyes wided.

_What the hell? __Longbottom, do you really plan to go on the side of the Dark Lord?_

Snape watched as Neville walked closer to Voldemort.

"Ah, and whom might you be?" Voldemort asked.

"Neville Longbottom." Neville said, looking directly in Voldemort's eyes.

"You're a pure blood. Your ranks would be congratulated in my ar-"

"I'll join your army when hell freezes over! Dumbledore's Army!" Neville shouted and so did many other students.

"Silence!" hissed Voldemort and hit Neville with a spell that threw him across the hall.

"Now, who else shall join?" Voldemort asked again.

Snape turned to watch people and

saw Hagrid looking around and noticed...**_Harry_** _was _gone.

"Where is Harry?" Snape heard Hagrid mumble.

Snape then saw an outline of an ivisibilty cloak moving.

_Potter? What the hell?_

People started for Harry and looking everywhere in the hall but had no idea he was alive but thought his body had just been moved.

_All of you have known him for** 7** years and yet you don't think he's alive if his body is not around? How else would the body be gone without Hagrid, Miss Granger, or Mr. Weasley seeing it? How'd the hell do you forget about that damn bloody cloak_?

Then, just as Bellatrix was about to hit Neville with a curse

(**Neville tried to attack Nagini with a rock he had found by his foot**.)

the outline of the invisbitlity cloak _disappeared_ from Snape's eyes andin it's spot popped out _Harry Potter_,

wand at the ready and he hit Bellatrix with a _Stupefy_ incantation!


	3. Chp3:Scarcely Close :o

Chapter 3: Scarcely close

Cheers erupted from all around the hall.

Harry smiled at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and then Voldemort yelled a curse which missed Harry by an inch of his head.

Harry knew people were around him screaming as the were hit with curses.

Harry ran out of the Great Hall and ran up a staircase with Voldemort and also Snape running invisibly close behind him.

Voldemort and Harry were throwing spells at each other left and right, up and down, back and of the corner of his eyes, Snape saw Hermione and Ron chasing after Nagini on another flight of stairs that was also two flights lower than where Harry and Voldemort were dueling.

Hermione was running with a fang in her hang realing to stab the snake with it.

_Miss Granger, have you gone completely mad? How do you think that fang will destroy Nagini_?

He watched as Hermione jumped away from the snake when it lunged at her and was scarcely close at biting her arm but, it missed by an inch.

_Granger! You know that snake is lethal! Your going to get bit!_

Severus turned his head to see Harry and Voldemort apparate away from the stairs and disappear from site.

Then, Snape heard Hermione scream.

He turned to see that her crying and looking at her arm which was covered in blood from a bite from Nagini.

Ron was hugging her and was looking worriedly at her arm.

Severus was fighting with himself on what to do.

_Your a bloody moron! Why are standing here watching Granger die? She can't die! Then give her the vial! They don't trust me! They'll just have to! But what if- Stop changing your mind just help her before Nagini's venom kills her! If she dies that will be as horrible as Fred Weasley death_.

Severus ran up the first flight of stairs and at the top step took off the disilluion charm and then ran up to Ron and Hermione.

Ron jumped up on his feet in, Snape saw him gripping his wand ready to hit him with a spell if tried anything.

Hermione just cried looking at her hand.

Severus took the vial of {**_Essence of Dittany_**} from his robes pocket and looked at Ron.

"Weasley I am only helping Miss Granger. I have a vial that will clean off the wound from Nagini."

Ron did not answer but picked up his hand and pointed his wand at Snape and spoke:

"Really? How do I know your not going to poison Hermi-"

"Weasley I want to keep Granger from dying! I am giving her a potion that will clear up the wound and I know this because, I took it and wound was healed. Although it should have killed me but, I ended up waking up 2 hours after I was suppoesed to die."

Snape snapped, glaring at Ron.

"How can that evn be possible?" Hermione asked him, curiousity lingering in her voice.

"I am not sure." Snape said calmly. "It just happened."

He watched Ron reaction but his angry look at Snape did not leave his face.


	4. Chp4:The Devoted Death Eater DIES! X D

Chapter 4: The Devoted Death Eater dies

Snape walked closer to Hermione, the vial in hand but Ron _blocked_ him _again_.

Snape sighed _exasperated and annoyed_.

"Weasley, are you going to let me give Miss Granger the potion-"

"How do I know that vial still isn't posion-"

Snape cut him off his voice sounding every world sarcastically, "Oh _yes_ I just _explained_ how I came _back_ to _life_ and_ yet_ I'm still_ trying_ to kill _Granger_?"

_Ugh, boy's a Bloody **idiot**!_

"Honestly Ronald! Just go ahead, sir." Hermione said exasperated, glaring at Ron as Snape handed her vial.

She grimaced at the tasted but swallowed it and watched her arm, waiting for the wound to disappear.

Snape used a spell to clean off the dry blood.

A minute later, the wound disappeared.

"Do you believe him now? Or do think he's still going to poison me, Ron?"

"I didn't want him to kill y-"

"Enough already, Weasley!" Snape said, curtly then asked,

"Do either of you know where the **_hell_** Potter wandered off to?"

He looked from Hermione to Ron. "No." Ron said.

"They apparted from up there on that flight of stairs."

Hermione said pointed towards the next set of stairs and then pointed towards a window to the right of where Snape stood.

"I heard a sound of someone apparting out there from that window. I think he's fighing You-Know-Who out there."

"Thank you, Miss Granger." Snape said running down the stairs.

He stopped when was at the castle doors and put on a disillusion charm.

Snape was about to opened the doors when he turned to see Ron and Hermione running towards where he invisibly stood.

_What are you two doing?_

Snape annoyedly spoke as Ron opened the door. "Do you two plan on keeping in _plain sight_ where you could get _killed_?"

Snape said annoyedly and right by Ron ear's. "What the _**bloody**_ hell?l!"

Ron said jumping from where Snape voice had been.

Snape knew he couldn't see it but he had a smirk on his face.

"Stop standing there and go out the door!" Snape said, whaking Ron on the head with his wand.

"_**OW**_!" Ron shouted,

Hermione pushed the doors open and ran out with and Snape behind them.

Everyone of the Hogwarts staff, students, Order memebers, and Death Eaters were watching as Harry was talking to Voldemort while circling around where both stood.

"He was **_never_** yours! He was**_ Dumbeldore's_** man from the moment you had started hunting my**_ mum_**! He _**loved**_ her since they were**_ young_** children. His **_patronus_** was the same as hers, a **_silver doe_**. How were you so **_dense_** not to see that? He asked you to _**spare** **her**_ didn't he?"

Snape's jaw dropped and his widened. Harry had just told Voldemort his_** true** alleigances_.

"It matters _not_! It matters** not** whether **_Severus Snape_** was **mine** _or_ **Dumbeldore's**!_ I killed Snape 2 hours ago!_ And I shall do the same to you Potter and this time you_ won't survive_!"

_2 hours? You moron it's been only a ruddy HALF an HOUR! Unless, did I forget to reset my watch! Yep, I did. __**Damn it! **Wait, if they've been dueling 2 hours why didnt Potter tell him that sooner? Voldemort needs a new watch._

Voldemort and Harry drew their wands but did not fight because Molly Weasley screamed at Bellatrix who had nearly hit Ginny.

Bellatrix hit a spell Molly and it nearly knocked her down.

Snape watched as Bellatrix laughed and she wasn't her

and Molly was able to catch her off guard and hit her with a hex

and stunned her and then hit her again and _then_ Snape _saw_ Bellatrux _fall_ to the ground,** dead.**


	5. Chp5:The LAST Duel! X D

Chapter 5: The Last Duel

Voldemort stood there looking at Bellatrix's body.

His face was thriving with fury.

He was shaking when he turned to Harry and both of them chanted at the same time:

"Expillamus!" "Avada Kedavra!"

The spells clashed and Snape and everyone watched as Harry and Voldermort dueled.

The duel continued for 20 minutes until Snape saw Neville grab something off the ground.

When he looked closer, Severus realized it was a sword.

_What are you doing Longbottom?_

Snape watched Neville walk towards Nagini, which was lunging at Ron throwing rocks at it

and Hermione behind him yelling spells at the snake that did not wound it.

Snape watched Neville pick the sword up over his head and swing at Nagini.

The snaked hissed and then it disappeared in gray-brown-blackish-smoke.

Snape eyes widened and when Snape looked at Voldemort and Harry they both watched as the snake 

_evap__orated_.

Voldemort_ shrieked_ in anger and then tried to Harry with the hex again when Harry didn't turn his head quick enough.

Terrified and not about to let Harry die again Severus Snape took of the disillusion charm and was about to hit

Voldemort with a nonverbal spell when he saw him look at him with what Snape couldn't believe was actually, fear.

_He's afraid? The most dangerous and deluded man is afraid of me_?

Voldemort started shaking and screamed the killing curse and Harrry and Snape shouted the disarming spell.

Everyone watched and nobody could stop staring at Snape as he held on fighting with Harry.

For about a minute, Voldemort stopped dueling and looked at his Death Eaters about to speak when Snape

picked up his wand and hit Voldemort with the disarm spell again but, nonverbally.

Harry spoke the same spell when he saw Voldemort yell in _fright_ from the his wand flying out of his hand and into

Harry's and a loud boom came up from where he stood and a puff of black-gray smoke popped up and

_Voldemort_...**was**...GONE.


	6. Chp6:End of Wizarding War 2

Chapter 6: End of Wizarding War # 2

_Voldemort_...**was**...GONE.

Nothing was left but his wand in which Harry held.

Snape looked at the black-gray smoke and saw it was surrounding the Death Eaters.

It hit few of them for many of them had ran off and _apparted_ away from** Hogwarts**.

_Three_ of the ones _who_ had _left_ was the _Malfoy family_.

The way the smoke was not pleasant to watch when people or creatures got killed.

It caused a lot of loud screaming from Death Eaters.

_The Carrows_, **Dolohov**, _Pius_, and **Yaxley** were ones who died.

_Spiders_ were **killed** by the _smoke_ as well. The Spiders being the **children** of_ Hagrid's oldest friend_ who was the_ father spider _named, **Aragog** made Hagrid _burst_ into _tears_ and run in the direction of his_ hut_.

The_ Giants_ whom had fought with Voldemort were so _confused_ by the smoke they tried_ swatting_ at it.

_That_ only **caused** them to scream more when smokes poisoned them and made them scream more worse than the _Death Eaters_ had.

Everyone burst into cheer thowing off spells of_ excitment_ and everyone was _happy_ even though the smoke had**_ not_** _cleared up _yet.


	7. Chp7:The WICKED Pink TOAD Woman is DEAD

Chapter 7:The_ Wicked _**Pink** Toad **Woman** is _dead_!

When the smoke _cleared_ Severus saw a body in _very_ fuzzy and _blandly_ more-white-than pink colored clothing _on_ the ground dead.

Snape, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Cho, Seamus, Dean, George, Luna, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Pomfrey walked to the body.

It was _Delores Umbridge_.

Everyone _but_ Harry, Ron, Hermione, Snape, and Minvera _gasped_ or cried out at who it was.

"Harry?" Hermione said.

"Yeah?" Harry said.

"Would this be a bad time to say but I have this song in my he-"

"Dear_ Merlin_ Hermione." Harry said, trying what looked to Snape very hard _not_ to _laugh_.

Snape turned to Hermione and asked, "Miss Granger? Its not the Wizard of Oz is it?"

Hermione and Harry's faces were red and they were trying to hold in their lughs when Ron asked,

"What the ruddy hell is the Wizard of Ahhzuh?"

Harry, Hermione, burst out-not laughing-but into song:"Let them know the Wicked Witch is dead!"

Snape's eyes widened and he let out a loud snort of laughter. Hermione was laughing but Harry told Ron:"It's a _muggle_ movie musical."

"Oh. Were you_ singing_ that **about** _Umbridge_?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Harry and Hermione said before bursting into song_ again_ with Ron this time.

"Get _inside_ you _three_ before_** I**_ start going crazy **with**_ you_." McGonagall said.

Everyone was laughing at that including to a very _surprised_ **Harry, Ron and Hermione **was _Snape_.


End file.
